A memory system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. The memory system can further include a controller that can manage each of the memory devices and allocate data to be stored at the memory devices. A host system can utilize the memory system and request data from the memory system. The controller can be used to retrieve data from the corresponding memory devices and return the retrieved data to the host system.